What Happens When WWE's Straight Edge Savior Meets A Bubbly WWE Diva
by CuteMotherfuckerPunk
Summary: No real summary for this, but does follow the title. Two-shot! (not following current things)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: How did you guys like my first one-shot? I hope you liked it because now, I have another for you guys. Commentary and Punk's thoughts are in italics. Well, with further ado, I give you my new two-shot. **

* * *

CM Punk was his name and wrestling was his game. Ahh yes, it was May 2012. Punk's favorite month. Why? He got to kick Daniel Bryan's ass at Over The Limit. He knew Daniel since the indies and have always wanted to cross paths with him since. He, in his opinion, thought Daniel was the best wrestler in the world. The original best in the world in WWE. But one thing that pissed Punk off about Daniel, was that he threw away a relationship with newest diva and to him, what he thought was a natural beauty, Miss. AJ Lee. She, in his eyes, was the top diva and was what the fans needed. Natural beauty diva with all the right talent.

He indeed did cross paths with her on NXT. He knew right from the get-go that she was pure talent. Did he mention that he was her mentor? Yes he was. He never really got to mentor divas, but since being the second biggest guy in the business, he had a right to teach the new talent what it was all about. Turning back into reality, he laced up his boots and got ready for the backstage interview with Josh Matthews before his match with Daniel. _There will be hell to pay, Daniel._ He thought to himself, smirking his signature smirk in the process.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, he's the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" Josh Matthews announced as Punk slyly walked in with a giddy grin on his face. "Hey Punk, before we discuss tonight match let's take a look at what transpired last Friday on Smackdown." Josh spoke up before looking to the monitor to watch the brutal video package of what happened on Smackdown two nights before Over The Limit.

_"And again this was two nights ago on Friday night Smackdown, CM Punk punished for disrespecting John Laurinitus. Put in a match versus Kane, Daniel Bryan had joined us on here, commentary, and you gotta give Daniel Bryan so much credit, he is so smart heading into this match up with CM Punk. Steel chair in hand and realized he wasn't gonna catch Punk. Watch what he does. He attacks Kane with the chair, drops the evidence, Kane doesn't realize what happened, but he what he does think happened was that CM Punk attacked him!" _Michael Cole said exclaimed during the recap._ "And so for that, Daniel Bryan deserves credit? Because this is what Kane did with a chair shot?" _Jerry questioned while commentating and watching the recap as well. _"Daniel Bryan insuring that the champ would be one hundred percent weak going into this match up, at Over The Limit." _Michael stated. _"And Kane not done there, giving a vicious choke slam to the WWE Champion, much to the delight of the number one contender, for the WWE title." _Michael had finally stated before going back to Josh and Punk backstage.

Punk giving a thoughtful look before Josh speaks. "So Punk, after seeing that, the obvious question is, how are you feeling?" Josh asked putting the mic towards Punk's direction. Before answering, he gave a small chuckle and said, "Well, truth be told, I feel like crap," letting the 'p' in crap pop. "The only reason I'm still standing here today, with a little bit of a smile on my face because at the end of tonight, John Laurinitus is gonna find himself, out of a job!" He exclaimed happily. Earning the crowd to roar in cheers. "Now before that party kicks off, I have to deal with someone named Daniel Bryan. Who I've know in an access of ten years. Now ten years ago, if you would've told Vince McMahon, to his face that CM Punk and Daniel Bryan would be one of the main events on one of his pay-per-views for the WWE title, two things would've happened." He states. "First one would be," gets ready to talk in Vince's voice. "WHO THE HELL IS DANIEL BRYAN?! AND WHO THE HELL IS CM PUNK?!" Punk then clears his voice. "Uh the second thing that would've happened, his head would've probably exploded. The fact that Daniel Bryan and I have wrestled at such a high caliber and have made it to this level against each other for this title should be a triumphant itself. The match itself should be a reward for both of us, but it's not. It's not good enough. Not anymore. Because Daniel Bryan, is changed. He's a changed man and in changing, he's gotten on my bad side. So tonight's not just gonna be the five star classic everybody's expecting it to be. It's gonna be-" He stops and sees no one other than the beautiful AJ Lee. _Damn she's beautiful.._He had thought.

"Hell-o.." He had managed to stutter out before looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was gonna attack him from behind. "It's gonna be a lot of fun to watch...good luck, Punk.." She finally spoke up and smiled sweetly. Punk then chuckled to himself and walked away. Leaving AJ to wonder what she could do to get this Straight Edge Saviors love.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter. The next should be up soon! Review and tell me what you think! ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh hey guys! How'd you like chapter one of my two-shot? Good? Bad? Well, here's chapter two of it and finish of the two-shot.**

* * *

After watching what felt like a hell of a match, AJ sighed and decided to go congratulate Punk on his victory. So she went to the gorilla and waited for him with a smile.

His body felt like it had went through a car crash. His bones ached and hurt. So he decided to hit the showers. But that was until he saw AJ Lee. He smiled. "Yes AJ?" He spoke up. AJ was surprised he'd talk to her, but she smiled and responded. "I just wanted to come say hi and say congrats on your win. I enjoyed watching you hurt Daniel." She laughed and nudged him in the ribs a little. Punk chuckled himself. "Well, he and I had an awesome match. Glad you liked it." He responded and winked at her. She blushed and didn't know what to do, but look down and move a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey Punk? I was wondering, would you like to hang out?" She questioned the Straight Edger.

Punk smiled. "Sure! Why not. Just let me take a quick shower and change and we can go to my bus." AJ smiled. "Okay! Sounds good! I'll just go get my things and meet you in your locker room." And with that she smiled her pearly whites and skipped away, leaving him to himself and to get a shower. And that's what he did. He went in the shower.

After 5 minutes of letting the water hit his back and to ease the tense muscles, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his lean waist. He exited the shower and went to change in his locker room. He soon discarded his towel and went in his bag to look for a clean pair of boxers. Meanwhile, AJ had just put on some lip gloss and some perfume. She then grabbed her bag and skipped off to his locker room. Little did she know, he was naked.

When AJ got to his locker room, she didn't think to knock and just opened the door. She then found herself staring at his penis. She couldn't help it. She just kept staring. Punk then heard the door shut and lifted his head up, looking at her and then covering up as fast as he could. He felt his cheeks getting hotter as the embarrassment grew. He finally spoke up causing AJ's staring to stop. "Sorry that I'm naked. I wasn't expecting you to be this early." AJ then smiled and laughed. "It's fine! I've seen what a penis looks like." She said trying to brush it off like it was nothing. Punk just laughed and finished getting dressed.

After Punk had gotten dressed, they decided to head back to his bus. Knowing Punk, Kofi was his road-wife, but Kofi wasn't there. He had ridden with Zack. Punk then noticed that he needed to clean up a bit, so he did. After all that was done, he and AJ had made a bet. The bet was that if Punk won WWE13', AJ would have to admit something embarrassing on twitter. If AJ won, Punk would have to put ice cubes down his pants and eat them after.

An hour had past and AJ had won. But Punk didn't take the loss so well, so he grabbed AJ and pinned her down on the bed. He laughed as she tried to get free. "I should've won! Now you must feel my revenge!" And with that he tickled her. AJ giggled and squealed probably causing people on the outside to look at his bus in curiosity. But she had a trick up her sleeve. When he wasn't pay attention, she flipped him over, straddled him, and pinned him down. She laughed evilly. "Haha. Who's so big and touch now?" Before thinking straight, he responded with a kiss. AJ didn't know what to do. But surprisingly she kissed back and started to grind against his manhood. Causing him to get erect.

An hour had past and both Punk and AJ were covered in sweat with a thin sheet over them. "Wow.." was all that Punk could get out. He had never seen a girl like AJ, sweet and innocent, he had never seen her be so sexy and so acknowledged to sex. He loved it. AJ then giggled as the bad girl power came over her and started to take his hardness into her mouth. Sucking slowly and then fast setting the pace. Punk moaned and licked at his dry lips. After what had felt like a lifetime, he blew his load into her mouth and to his surprise, she swallowed it all.

Two hours later they were fully dressed and cuddling while watching old batman movies. AJ finally spoke up. "Hey Punk?" He looked at her and smiled. "Yes?" She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." And with that she rolled over and fell asleep, leaving him to his thoughts. He then plucked up the courage and mumbled an 'I love you too.' before falling asleep himself and to dream of what would happen next. Because, you gotta looooooove crazy chicks and their slick tricks.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that concludes this two-shot! Let me know in the reviews of what you guys think! ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk **


End file.
